(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus, and in particular to a technique for improving usability when registering a candidate for a transmission destination.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that consolidates the functions of a plurality of apparatuses such as a scanner, a printer, a copier, a FAX and the like into one apparatus, it is bothersome for a user to have to input a destination each time he or she transmits image data. For this reason, clients and the like are registered in an address book which is stored in advance in the MFP itself or in an address server or the like, and when transmitting image data, the user is able to call this address book and designate a destination from the address book. This eliminates the effort of inputting the destination.
Here, the user updates or newly registers a destination in the address book, the user must input the destination manually. In addition to being bothersome, there is also the potential for errors in input. This is problematic in terms of convenience, operability and reliability.
Techniques such as the following deal with this problem by updating an address book automatically.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108479) discloses a technique whereby an address book is put in association profiles of destinations in a specific server, and then when there is a change in a profile, the address book data is automatically updated in accordance with the change in the profile. Patent Document 1 recites that this technique has the effect of enabling the address book data of an associated party to be updated by a user changing the profile.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-244308) discloses a technique that enables an address book to be used via the Internet, and recites that this technique lightens the labor for physically registering, revising and deleting in individual devices.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33733) discloses the following technique. A change in the address of the user of a first terminal is instructed through the first terminal. The address of the user instructed through the first terminal is changed in a server. The user address changed in the server is then automatically changed in a corresponding address book in a second terminal. Patent Document 3 recites that this technique greatly lightens the burden on the users because neither the user of the first terminal nor the user of the second terminal is forced to carry out a bothersome procedure, and at the same time enables the addresses in the address book to always be kept current. In addition, inadvertent leaking of new addresses is also prevented.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-20049) discloses a technique whereby a change is detected in destination information of a communication partner registered in an address book and in a DNS server, and then the destination information is automatically updated in an address book in correspondence with the change in the destination information in the DNS server. Patent Document 4 recites that this technique reduces the burden of organizing the address book, and prevents communication from being performed unnecessarily for reasons such as not being able to connect.